


Sins and Virtues

by Chenasaur24601



Series: Of Sins and Virtues [2]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Grim Reapers, Hell, Hellhounds, M/M, Seven Deadly Sins, Seven Heavenly Virtues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenasaur24601/pseuds/Chenasaur24601
Summary: Sins, Virtues, Good, Bad, who was to decide which is which?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gluttony: Mark  
> Wrath: Jaebum  
> Greed: Jackson  
> Sloth: Jinyoung  
> Envy: Youngjae  
> Pride: Bambam  
> Lust: Yugyeom  
> (Who is which sin)  
> I have a story before this called the 'Seven Deadly Sins' you should probably read that before continuing!

“I hate life.” Says a man, collapsing on a bed in someone else's bedroom. “You can’t hate life if you're not alive.” Snickers the man who belongs to the room, smacking the younger mans behind. “Ya!” He yells, swatting his hand away. The man rolls his eyes, going back to what he was doing. “Calm down Greed, you're the one who crashed in my bedroom.” Greed glares at the man for a second, then go to rest his head on the older man's thigh.

The older man's name is Gluttony. I know, interesting name, right? Well, these are the Seven Deadly Sins, so they don’t have real names. They did attempt to give each other human names, but they don’t use them often.

“Being a sin sucks, day after day of just taking peoples lives.” Greed says with a pout, rolling onto his back. Gluttony puts down the book he is reading to look into Greeds eyes, unamused. “At least you get interesting people to reap, I just deal with overweight people 24/7. It gets quite annoying.” He sighs, picking his book back up again. 

Greed stops complaining, remembering the job that Gluttony has. Gluttony is a perfect fit and healthy man, who does not deserve the sin he has been given. He knows how hard it is for him, when he first started he would often come back to Hell crying about how unfair everything was.

Greed looks at Gluttony with big eyes, muttering a small apology. Gluttony smiles, closing his book while setting it on the table next to his bed, then holds out his arms for Greed, “C’mere.” Greed puffs out a sigh, settling onto the elder's chest. “I’m sorry Gluttony.” He whispers, nuzzling into his shirt. Gluttony shushes him, petting his dark brown hair, “Its ok.” 

They stay like that for a while, cuddling up to each other. Greed lets out a heavy sigh, lifting his head up to look at Gluttony, “This has been very nice, but sadly I have to get up.” He says while pushing off the bed. “Why?” Asks Gluttony with a sad look on his face, grabbing the younger boys arm. “Pride says he needs to see me real quick.” He replies with a grumble. 

“Are you sure you have enough energy?” Asks Gluttony with concerned eyes. “I’ll be fine, as much as I want to just stay here with you, Pride has been having a hard time, so I’m going to visit with him. If I don’t come back in the next hour please come looking for me."

Gluttony laughs, letting go of Greed, “Well its June, the month of Pride so… Be careful.” Greed rolls his eyes, “If I come back looking like an over-decorated Unicorn don’t laugh.” Gluttony fails, bursting out laughing, “No promises.” He then pulls Greed down, pecking him on the lips before letting him go.“Have fun.” Greed gives him a half smile, kissing him back before leaving his room. 

Greed walks down the long halls of their home, well, mansion more like, in search of Pride. Their house is located on the far side of hell, not too far from Lucifers cage. 

Lucifer has been stuck in a cage for centuries for his crimes, he can occasionally appear outside of his cage, but it takes a substantial amount of energy. So one day while Lucifer was being bitter, he decided he needed people to do his work for him, and fight off Gods Seven Virtues, (A whole different story we will get to later.) So he sent out some of his demons spawns to look for some ‘Worthy’ damned souls. 

The demons came across what they thought to be worthy, (Worthy as in they knew how to deal with pain and could take a life without hesitation.) So they came across seven Koreans. (Rumor was going around that three of them were actually not Korean, but how in Hell would they know?) So Lucifer whipped there memories so they couldn’t remember their tragic pasts, and gave them special abilities so they could go into the mortal world and take souls that matched their sin. 

Humans would refer to the sins as what they would call ‘Grim Reapers’ and quite honestly they don’t care what mortals call them, as long as they fear them. Greed walked down the polished marble stairs, just like everything else in this house, to Prides massive bedroom. Well, it used to just be Pride, but in the 1800’s Lust decided to have an affair with him so now they are together. (Long story)

When Greed reaches their room, he takes a deep breath, hoping to not walk in on something he would regret. (When you live with Lust, its a high possibility and it happens quite often.) 

Greed pushes on the two large doors to Prides room, half closing his eyes. He sighs with relief when all he finds is Pride and Lust reading a story on their massive bed together. The scene was honestly adorable, Lust laying on Prides chest as he reads a story to the younger boy, making him doze off.

Pride keeps reading for a second until he notices the other sin standing in the doorway. Pride smiles at him, waving his hand, signaling he wanted him to come closer. Greed follows his command, walking carefully over to Pride, careful not to wake Lust up.

Lust is the youngest out of all the sins, after years and years of being in Hell, they find out small details about their life from the whisperings of the damned souls, and one of the few things they know is their age order.

Lust is actually very cute and cuddly, at least, when he wasn’t doing his job. He is also fairly bigger than everyone else, he dominates, but he is a big fluff ball around the other sins. 

When he is in the mortal world, its like he turns into a whole other human being. He’s dark, serious, tempting, and of course, his sexual side comes out, making every mortal who sets eyes on him fall in love, regardless of gender. 

If you're a male Homophobe who thinks all Homosexuals should go to hell, (They don’t by the way I just want to clarify.) But all the sudden you see Lust walk down the street and BAM your suddenly gay, he just has that effect on people.

“What do you want from me?” Greed whispers when he reaches Prides side. “I missed you~,” He says with grabby arms, giving Greed his best pouty face. Greed rolls his eyes at the sins needy behavior, “You made me leave my one true love to say that you missed me?” Prides pout deepens, “Not only that. Come here.” He says while patting the bed.

Greed raises an eyebrow, “Seriously?” Pride grabs his wrist, pulling him down. “Yes seriously, you have been working nonstop, come here!” Its true, Greed has been working way more than all the other sins, with today's society and their greedy people. 

Pride has been acting super clingy lately, but no one could blame him. Lust is working almost as much as Greed is, and when Lust finally does get a break, he usually just wants to sleep/cuddle, yes, just because they are immortal does not mean they don’t like to sleep, because they rarely got to.

Sins also run out of energy, they get energy from 1). Time with each other 2). Sleep, and 3.) Lucifers cage. Since Lucifer created them, it took away a whole lot of his energy, and it is said that some of the energy he used is scattered around his cage. But the sins don’t really like Lucifers resting place, so they keep their distance. 

Also, sins can go up to 72 hours (3 mortal days) without getting tired, but since they work so often, 72 hours often does not feel like a lot.

Pride has been starved of attention, something that also recharges them. Since Pride got into a relationship with Lust, he gets the most energy from him, but since he is gone so much, Pride will hunt around the mansion for any sin for any sort of love or attention. 

When a sin gets in a relationship with another sin, they will get the most energy from the sin they formed a bond with. So spending time with the others does give them energy, but not as much energy as they could get from spending time with their lover.

Pride misses any sin who has been gone for way too long, feeling empty at not spending time with them, he loves making the others feel happy and welcomed, and right now, that sin would be Greed.

He looks very sleepy, unable to rest properly without his companion. So Greed takes compassion, settling under the covers next to Pride, and he seems all too happy to have his best friend and his lover on either side of him.

Prides bedroom is always cold, always. Because he says he likes it so he can snuggle and be in the covers as much as he wants without getting overheated, and Greed thinks he is way too cute. 

Greed sinks down into the silk sheets, letting Pride rest on his stomach, while Lust hugs him from behind like a kola. 

Lust lifts his head from all the movement, looking bleary-eyed at Greed. He smiles, Lusts hair is all messed up, and he looks beyond sleep deprived, but it's honestly kind of cute. Greed has indeed been out the most, but he had gotten home a little before Lust did and had gotten time with his companion, so he is fine.

Lust has just gotten home from a week-long job with no rest, so he must feel like Hell (No pun intended.) Greed reaches down to pet Lusts soft black hair, smiling when he starts putting his head back down. 

“Jackson?” Lust mumbles, not looking at him. Greed looks down at Lust in surprise, Jackson is Greeds mortal name, and hardly anyone uses it. “Y-yes Lust?” He stutters, he must be tired and not thinking straight. “I like that name. Jackson.” He sighs, sneaking his arm over to Greeds waist. “Thank you for coming down here. It means a lot.”

Greeds heart swells with love for the two boys next to him, he is so glad that those two had each other, and he would volunteer anytime to help one of his two youngest sins. “Go to sleep.” Greed says while stroking his hair. “No problem.” He yawns, putting his head down on Prides chest. Greed laughs, then rests his head on his pillow. “Sleep well you two.” Is all he says before he drifts off as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically this is my version of Hell and everything so. Don't tell me what my imagination is.
> 
> Seokjin: Temperance  
> Yoongi: Patience  
> Hoseok: Charity  
> Namjoon: Diligence  
> Jimin: Kindness  
> Taehyung: Humility  
> Jungkook: Chastity 
> 
> (So you know who is what Virtue.)

Gluttony’s heart swells at the site in front of him. His boyfriend was currently snuggling with the two youngest sins, Lust and Pride, and they are so cute. He is happy that Pride is actually sleeping for once, his boyfriend Lust has been gone for weeks on end doing his job, it hasn’t been this bad for Lust since the Roaring Twenties. He has been sneaking into Gluttony's room at night because his boyfriend was also packed with work, and Pride absolutely hates being alone when he sleeps, or when he does anything for that matter. 

Even before he was in a relationship with Lust, he would drag someone into his bed or go and sneak into their bedroom, they all rejoiced when Lust volunteered himself permanently to Pride. That is until he got one of the busiest schedules ever. 

So now he was back to sulking and scavenging for attention, except now it was worse because you can’t get as much energy from the other sins then you can from your significant other. So the sight of him relaxing with one of his best friends and his lover on either side of him put Gluttony's heart at rest.

As much as Gluttony wants to hop in next to them and fall asleep, he has a job to do, unfortunately. He sighs and hikes up the long stairs back to his room to get ready for a day, or days, of work.

He leaves a note next to his and Greeds bed to tell him he went out, he knows Gluttony is going to complain no matter what so he decides to leave him quietly. 

Since Greed has been working so much, Gluttony decides he is going to get him to surprise to cheer him through his hard work. He smiles, then grabs a shirt to put on before snapping his fingers, and vanishing into the mortal world. 

Gluttony appears in Las Vegas Nevada, United States of America. Of course, he is almost always appearing in America nowadays. Gluttony does not choose where he lands, well, he can if he decides to, but he just snaps his fingers and he gets taken to wherever his next victim is. 

Gluttony looks down at his black watch, seeing the red numbers counting down on it. Ten minutes remaining until his next victim dies. His victim's name is Phillip Hansen, it says right underneath the bright red numbers counting down on his watch.

All the other sins have notepads that they cross out their victim's names, but Gluttony has decided to upgrade. Now the only problem is he couldn’t see his victim in the overly crowded Casino he had landed in. He looks up to see where he is, and in bright flashing letters it says, ‘Sams Town Casino’ “Sams Town.” Gluttony says with a sigh, “Surprised I haven’t been here yet.”

Gluttony goes off to find his victim, using his built-in GPS in his head to track him down. Gluttony is searching in the slot machines when he hears a crash and a series of yelling, usually a signal that he found whom he is looking for.

Gluttony follows the noise, and that's when he finds him. His victim, Phillip, is currently gambling. He has just thrown a series of things off the table because he had lost the game and started throwing a fit. “Oh grow up.” Grumbles Gluttony walking over to the man. 

Turns out, the man is drunk, beyond drunk actually, and he is now laughing hysterically at anything and everything, even the struggling people who work at the Hotel trying to clean up his mess. Gluttony sighs for what seems like the hundredth time and looks back down at his watch. Five minutes remaining.

Gluttony wonders what he is going to die from, or if he is just going to flat out kill him. Sometimes there is a reason for death, such as Choking, Diabetes, Too low blood sugar, Too high blood sugar, etc. But sometimes they just can’t live anymore without causing other people grief, so the sins just snap their fingers and boom, they're dead. 

Humans always think there has to be a reason behind something, or all things have to have a logical explanation, so they will figure something out on how he died. Gluttony sits back for a while, watching the mess before his eyes. He watches until his watch says one minute, then gets up to strike. Looks like he is just taking this one's soul.

Gluttony walks closer to Phillip, and he is about to snap his fingers until something catches his eye. A heavenly form is weaving between the crowds. Gluttony’s eyes widen dramatically, it seems this figure is invisible to the human eye, so only he can see him.

He knows exactly who the form is, so he snaps his fingers so he too cannot be seen by mortals. Right when he is about to follow the figure, his watch vibrates, signaling its time for his victim to die. 

“Shit.” Breathes out Gluttony, he needs to catch this person. “Uh..” Gluttony looks behind him, then snaps his fingers quickly. He rushes off, sounds of crashing and screams can be heard from behind him, but he really does not care right now. 

Gluttony keeps his eye on the heavenly figure, weaving through the crowd, but keeping his distance so he can’t be spotted, or sensed. The figure stops in his tracks, eyes wide and alert. “G-gluttony?” He stammers, looking behind him. Gluttony steps out from behind the crowd, face to face with whom he was chasing. 

“Temperance.” Gluttony growls, looking eye to eye with him. Temperance is one one the Seven Heavenly Virtues, he’s Gluttony's exact opposite. “So that's why I heard all the screaming after that man ‘Magically died.’” Says Temperance in a low tone.

“What are you doing here?” Asks Gluttony, he now had a dagger that he had conjured in his right hand, its just habit. When you run into you polar opposite from heaven, you want to have something to protect yourself.

Temperance looks down at the silver dagger, sighing. "Why must you always think I’m going to hurt you, I’m from heaven, I would never do such a thing.” He says it in such a soft tone, it would soften anyone's heart. Unless you're a sin.

Gluttony glares at him, “But I’m from Hell, and I would.” Temperance takes a step back at that. “What are you doing here?” Asks Gluttony, relaxing a little when Temperance backs off. “That is between me, the other Virtues, and the Lord.” He says with his arms folded. 

Temperance has a white aura around him, just like all the other Virtues. ‘Do I have a darker aura around me?’ Gluttony asks himself, over all the years of work he has done, he never really asked himself that question.

He knows that people who get around him say that, their cold, or they get the goosebumps, or they feel unsettled, but he wonders if he has an actual dark aura around him. 

Gluttony gets snapped back to reality when Temperance starts speaking again, “Last time I saw you were in 1781, during the war. Why do I meet you here now?” Gluttony glares for a second before responding. “Why the hell are you asking me?” He answers. Temperance cringes at his words. Just like Sins cringe when they hear or use the Lord's name in vain, Virtues do the same thing, except the opposite.

Temperance looks quite a bit different from the last time he saw him. He looks more grown up, and… pretty? I mean, he is a very pretty man, glowing skin, thick eyebrows, full lips… The man of any woman's dreams. But he defiantly has grown up since the last time he saw him. 

“Now I don’t care for seeing my opposite, so I’m going to leave and pretend I did not see you,” Gluttony says as he turns to walk away. “No, wait!” Temperance yells, going to grab Gluttony.

When his hand comes in contact with the Sins skin, it starts to burn, smoking. Temperance pulls his hand away with a yelp, its now bright red and steaming. “What did you expect?” Asks Gluttony. “Look.” Starts Temperance, trying to ignore his burning hand. “There must be a reason we met here.” Gluttony huffs, “Yeah, and I don’t care, have a good day.”

Before Temperance can say anything else, he snaps his fingers, disappearing from Sams Town. Gluttony lands back in his room in, Hell. 

“What?” He asks, looking around. “Don’t I have more victims…?” He asks looking around in disbelief. “Well, I’m home so... I’m not going to question it, if I don’t have to work I won’t work."

Gluttony runs downstairs, going to head out the door happy that his run ran shockingly short. Wrath is downstairs sitting on the couch, watching something with Sloth. “Hey Gluttony, hows it-“ “Sorry not now, enjoy your show!” 

Gluttony doesn’t give them a chance to respond, just goes out into the lively world of, Hell. Hell actually is not what you would expect it to be. It's not the hot and fiery abyss of damnation everyone assumes it to be. No, that's the other half, not where the sins live. 

Its actually like earth, just ten times cooler. The skies were currently crystal blue, crystal blue as in the sky literally looks like blue crystals. All except for the dark thundercloud surrounding Lucifers cage, they don’t go over there.

Also, if you look far enough you can see the fields of punishment. Over there, it's not blue skies, its what you picture Hell to be like. Dark, hot, thunder, lightning, not to mention Cerberus the three-headed dog.

Yes, Cerberus is a real dog, the Greeks got something right. But he is the size of a normal dog, and actually quite playful. Almost everything else about the ‘Underworld’ is untrue. No river of stix, no Hades, no Persephone… Speaking of Cerberus the dog, that's what Gluttony was doing. 

Since Greed is feeling down about working 24/7, Gluttony is out to find him a Hellhound. Again, another thing the Greeks got right. There are all sorts of Hellhounds, small, big, furry, bald. Just like normal dogs. Except they are all black and have stunning red eyes. Some of them have white or red patterns in their fur, but for the most part, they are all black.

Gluttony enjoys the cool air, and the pretty flowers. Also, yes, they have flowers. They are nothing like the flowers on earth, they are poisonous to Mortals and grow in more dark colors. But they are absolutely stunning. 

Hellhounds run all over the place, so they are not hard to find, but Gluttony is looking for one in particular. The hound's name is Egan, which in Greek literally mean, ‘Fire.’

It is a large dog, with beautiful black fur and white paws, a long snout and pointed ears. (Guess you could compare it to the humans German Shepard.) 

Gluttony befriended him a while ago when he was bored and Greed was not home, but now he can’t find him. Gluttony searches around until he runs into a soul wandering around the green fields. That's not where it should be.

When the soul sees Gluttony, it tries to flee, fearing for its already dead life. “Wait!” Commands Gluttony, and the soul stops in its tracks. Gluttony walks up to the soul, a girl, and asks her a question. 

“Answer my question and I won’t send you to punishment.” He demands in a low voice. She nods fast, waiting for what he had to say “Have you seen a Hellhound by the name of Egan?” He asks, straight-faced. The girl trembles, shakily, pointing her finger in the direction of a dip in the vast landscape. Gluttony nods slightly before heading off, and the girl runs away as fast as she can. 

Every soul, beside Lucifer, trembles before the sins, and it's quite amusing. Gluttony walks off in the direction of the dip the soul pointed at, hoping to find the hound.

Gluttony smiles when he sees Egan napping in the sun. “Egan!” Yells Gluttony, catching the hounds attention. “Come here!” The hound gets up happily, bounding over to him. “Hey boy!” Gluttony says happily, “I missed you~” Egan licks his face in return, obviously missing him as well.

Egan is a truly beautiful Hellhound, his eyes a softer red than others, his fur well managed, and a healthy fit body. “I missed you so much that I want to take you home! Wanna go meet my boyfriend?” He asks, petting between the hound's ears. Egan barks, happy at the idea. “Ok, follow me, ok boy?” Gluttony laughs, he can’t wait to show Greed their new pet. 

When they both reach the house, they enter quietly, making sure they don’t wake up Wrath and Sloth who is now sleeping on the couch. “Quiet boy ok?” Gluttony whispers, leading Egan to Prides bedroom. He assumes they are all still in there, talking and laughing at each other's dumb jokes.

Hounds are much smarter than the human dog, not that human dogs are not smart. They just follow every command and are born to know the human language, so you could have an actual conversation and they would understand every word.

Gluttony pushes Prides door open slightly, seeing that the three of them, Greed, Lust, and Pride are having a casual conversation. They are in the middle of talking when Greed turns his head and sees Gluttony peaking through the door.

“Are you spying on us?” Greed laughs, catching the two's attention. Gluttony smiles, opening the door, “No, but I got something for you.” Greed tilts his head in confusion until he sees the surprise.

“A Hellhound?!” Squeals Greed, looking at the hound. Egan barks, running then jumping up onto Greeds lap. He starts licking at Greeds face, making him laugh harder, falling backward onto the bed. “He’s so cute!” Lust coos, petting Egans ears. “What's his name?” Pride chimes in, going with Lust in petting behind the hound's ears. 

“His name is Egan.” Says Gluttony happily. “Egan!” Exclaims Pride, trying to take the dog off of Greeds lap. What happens next takes all of the sins by surprise.

Greed growls at Pride, putting the dog back in his lap. And it's an actual growl, something a wild beast would make. Egan even whimpers, and retreats back to Gluttony, hiding behind him. Pride does the same thing, but he goes to hide behind Lust.

Gluttony does not even know what just happened, just that his boyfriend had just snarled at Pride. Greed seems to notice what had happened, fumbling over his own words, “Oh my- I don’t,” Greed stumbles trying to say something to apologize. “Pride I’m sorry-“ “Sorry for what?!” Interrupts Lust, holding his boyfriend to his side.

“For growling at Pride when he just wanted to pet Egan? What the hell man?!” Greed does truly look sorry, “I’m sorry Lust I don’t know what happened.” Gluttony sighs, realizing what had just happened. “But I do."

He says as he makes his way over to Greed. All of the sins in the room look up at him, “Look, Greed has been spending too much time with greedy people in the mortal world, and its natural for his sin or natural personality to take over when he works this much. It's kind of like a defense system. The sin starts to take over so they feel more comfortable with their job and not like they are working themselves to a second death. I’ve never really had this problem, and I hope I never will, but its happened before.” 

Gluttony says as he points at Lust, “Remember in the 1920’s when you worked so much that when you came home, you weren’t your usual happy cuddly self? You were literally a sexual predator. We actually had to but you and Pride in separate rooms for a couple years because of how bad you were, you even started hitting on the other sins.”

Lust lowers his head, he did not like to think to back then. “And Pride, in the Greek/Roman times when we had just started working, you seriously boasted over every single thing you did I thought I was never going to get along with you.” Gluttony jokes, going to rub his silver hair, he just dyed it yesterday from bright red to silver. It looks nice, more subtle.

“So it's not really Greeds fault he lashed out, we just need to keep it in check.” He finishes as he squeezes Greeds arm. Lust sighs, running his fingers through Prides hair. “Why are you so smart Gluttony?” Gluttony smiles at the compliment, going to say something until Greed gets up from their bed. He apologizes to Pride sincerely. “I’m sorry buddy,” He whispers, then goes to head out the door. 

Gluttony follows him, wondering where he is going. “Wait where are you leaving to?” Greed turns his head as he goes up the stairs, “Back to work as usual.” He says with a grumble. The hound, Egan, whimpers, and honestly Gluttony had forgotten he was even here. 

“It's fine.” Gluttony assures, “He will come back.” Gluttony suddenly remembers the encounter he had with Temperance earlier today, and he runs to warn Greed.

“Greed!” He exclaims when he comes into the room. “I need to tell you something.” Greed looks at him in the mirror as he straightens his tie. “I just left you what could you need?” Gluttony walks up to him then rests on the counter.

“I ran into Temperance today.” Greed looks at Gluttony with wide eyes, “You what?! D-did you tell Wrath?!” He exclaims. Wrath is our problem solver, and he also likes to know anything and everything about the Virtues status. 

“I will, I will.” He assures, “But I’m just telling you to be careful all right?” Gluttony says with pleading eyes. “Of course. I would rather die again than run into Charity.” Greed says with a scoff.

Greed pecks Gluttonys lips before he snaps his fingers, and vanishes with a smile. Gluttony sighs, he already misses him and it hasn’t even been ten seconds. He heeds his boyfriend's words telling him to warn Wrath about the Virtues, so he does.

He runs down the stairs, happy to see him and Sloth still resting on the couch. Gluttony sneaks over, going directly behind them on the couch. He is about to get strangled for what he is going to do. Gluttony is about to wake them up by yelling in their ears, but think of a better idea when he sees Egan resting in the corner.

“Egan!” Whispers Gluttony, telling him to come over. Egan walks over happily, wondering what his master might want. “Good boy! Can you wake these two up for me?” He says while pointing at the two resting sins. Egan shakes his head, then hops up on the couch.

He walks over and barks directly into their ears. Wrath wakes up in a panic, seeing the hound on top of him. “What the f-“ Wrath is shut up when Egan starts licking his face, much to Wraths displeasure.

Gluttony is laughing uncontrollably at this point, laying on the floor. “Why the hell do we have a hound in our living room?!” Sloth yells, obviously just as unhappy as Wrath.

Gluttony tries to speak but fails because he is laughing too hard. Sloth looks at the scene of the sin laughing on the floor and smacks his leg. “Gluttony I swear to get this thing off!” Gluttony sits up slowly, still giggling, “Egan comes here.” He says with a wave of his hand.

Egan barks happily, then pads over to Gluttony. “Good boy.” He says while rubbing the hounds back. “Gluttony there better be a good reason for this or I will throw you in with Lucifer in his nice cozy cage.” Wrath says in an irritated voice. 

“There is a good reason.” He laughs, still petting the animal next to him. “Look, today I encountered Temperance-“ “The Virtue?!” Wrath exclaims, sitting up immediately. 

“Yes, I just thought I should let you know.” Wrath glares at Gluttony, “Why was he there?” Gluttony sighs, running his fingers through his light brown hair. “I don’t know. He said that between him and the Lord.” 

All of them cringe slightly at his words. Damn this stupid curse. “We have not run into them since the revolutionary war…” Sloth trails off, interested in their meeting. “I know, it's weird,” Gluttony says in thought. “I told Greed to be careful in case he runs into his opposite. But I don’t know.”

Wrath gets up from off the couch, holding his hand out to help Sloth up as well. “Well, I will do some research. I don’t like the sound of this.” He says lowly. “Good.” Says Gluttony. “I don’t either, and I hope on Lucifers cage that this has nothing to do with the prophecy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a famous Youtuber by the name of Pewdiepie would say: HMMMMMMMMMMM. Hahaha, we will get to more details later:)))  
> Please leave comments i really enjoy seeing feedback so please!!! I also want to hear ideas you have for this story:)

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you liked or what needs fixing. Thank you!!!


End file.
